


Hi, my name is Corvus

by Amrais



Series: A Family Name [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrais/pseuds/Amrais
Summary: It's his first week in Hogwarts and Corvus can't sleep, because he's homesick. But he is not the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comes after Part 3 of the A Family Name Series. I would recommend to read "I want a Starname, too" first. You can ignore part 1 & 2.

Corvus was sitting on the windowsill in the Ravenclawtower; from here, he could overlook the grounds and the forbidden forest. He sat there, with his thick sweater stretched over his knees, which he had brought to his chest, trying to keep himself warm. Autumn clearly was in the air. He observed the uncanny shadows, that the nearly full moon was drawing on the grass.  
He wished that Finn was with him, maybe the purring of his cat could shoo away the melancholy. But Finn was nowhere to be seen, undoubtedly he was hunting for mice or some tiny magical creatures. Scorpius had been right, the cat just was delighted with the opportunities for adventures the Hogwarts grounds were providing and he had not seen much of his companion the last two days.  
Corvus was homesick. Hogwarts was great and exciting and through the day he was too distracted to dwell on it, but at night he felt horrible alone and missed his family.  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?” a voice whispered out of the dark.  
He startled so badly that he hit his head on the window frame. Rubbing the sore spot, he turned around to see who had spoken. The bed next to his creaked when the boy who was sitting there, staring at him, stood up and came over. Corvus choose to ignore the boy, but then he was standing right in front of him. He was a bit smaller than himself, with messy, light brown hair and brown eyes, his front teeth were showing a small gap, that gave him a cheeky expression.  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?” the boy asked again.  
“Why do you care?” Corvus asked back, kind of defiant.  
His roommates hadn’t been unfriendly to him, but not especially friendly either. It seemed like they were a bit wary about him. Scorpius had warned him, that his peers might would react badly to his last name.  
“No need to be rude.” The boy said softly and sat down at the small space that was left on the sill. Corvus pulled his feet as close to him as he could.  
“So you are the Malfoy’s adoptive son?” the boy asked. It didn’t sound as if he was trying to figure out something mean to say, just curious. So Corvus shrugged his shoulders.  
“Yeah.” He said a bit unsure about the others intentions, but certainly not willing to back down, if the boy had in mind to insult his family.  
“I’m Ben Miller.” He said, holding out his hand to Corvus.  
“I know; you’ve got the bed next to me.” He took his hand.  
“I’m Corvus Malfoy.” He introduced himself.  
“I know.” The boy said and smiled. “So why are you awake? Can’t sleep?”  
“No. I don’t know.” Corvus mumbled, hugging his knees again.  
“Are you homesick?” Ben looked at his face.  
“I said I don’t know.” Corvus retorted a bit annoyed.  
“Come on, it’s the third night that you are sitting there, starring out of the window.”  
“You’ve been awake too?” Corvus tilted his head.  
“Yes, because I am homesick! I mean Hogwarts is fantastic and it’s great to be here, but I do miss my Mum and my sister.” Ben confessed.  
Finally, Corvus was convinced, that Ben wasn't talking to him with the intention to mock him, but that he was miserable too and needed someone to talk to.  
“I miss my family too.” He admitted.  
“What are they like?” Ben wanted to know and Corvus understood that he wasn’t asking so he could sound him out about his supposedly horrible Death Eater family, but to give him the opportunity to talk about them.  
“Well my Dad is really quiet, he doesn’t talk that much. But he likes to explain things. He showed me how to play chess and how to fly. And he taught me a lot of stuff about magic. He just loves his newspaper,” Corvus smiled at that, “he doesn’t like it to be disturbed when he reads. But he doesn’t get angry, he hardly ever does.” He told Ben. “My Mum is much more talkative; she tells me stories. And she is way more emotional than he is. She always knows when I feel bad and knows how to cheer me up.”  
“What does she do, to cheer you up?” Ben asked.  
Corvus cheeks where coloured slightly pink when he said: “She sings to me, you know, she has a beautiful voice and it makes me feel safe when she sings.” He was mentally kicking himself for telling the other boy such personal stuff.  
But Ben didn’t laugh at him. “That’s nice. My Mum can’t sing. Our owls are going crazy when she only tries to hum.” He said.  
“What does your Mum do to make you feel better?”  
“Mostly she makes me hot milk with honey, and then she sits down with me and we talk. Sometimes she tells me about my Dad.”  
Corvus didn’t dare to ask what was the matter with Bens father, he just looked at him with a questioning gaze.  
“He got grilled by a Dragon.” Ben said, trying to make it sound funny, but Corvus could hear the grief that was lying underneath.  
“I’m sorry.” Was all he could say, but he was sure that Ben knew it was sincere.  
“It’s ok, I can barely remember him. My little sister wasn’t even born when he died.” He said.  
“What’s your sister like?”  
“You know, annoying, and whiny and she always takes my stuff, but I really miss her. Do you have siblings?”  
“Scorpius is kind of my brother, but he is all grown up and married and has a daughter. But we get along really well, I knew him even before I knew my parents. Does that sound weird?” he suddenly asked himself.  
“A bit.” Ben agreed, he hesitated before he asked: “What about your real parents? Are they dead?” he was holding his breath.  
Corvus shifted uncomfortably and looked out of the window for a moment.  
“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.” Ben said softly.  
But Corvus shook his head, “No its ok. No, they are not dead, at least not that I know. My father was a real bastard, who knocked me around and my mother never was a great Mum. Now my father is in the loony bin and my mother has run off with some sort of religious group. I don’t know, I don’t want to have something to do with them ever again!” he said bitterly.  
Ben looked at him with big eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said.  
Corvus shrugged his shoulder noncommittally, “It’s alright. It really is ok now. I do have the best family anyone can wish for, I have my parents, who really love me, I have Scorpius and Elsa and my little nice. I am really lucky. That’s why I miss them so much.”  
They stayed silent for a bit, both lost in thoughts. But then Corvus had an idea.  
“Do you think a hot milk with honey will work against your homesickness?” he asked the other boy.  
Ben looked at him a bit confused. “What do you mean?”  
Corvus grinned, “I know where the kitchen is, and I know how to get in.”  
“Really? How do you know?” Ben whispered excited.  
“My Brother told me.”  
“But its 3am. What if we get caught?”  
“No risk, no fun right? Besides that, I could really use something to help me sleep. Maybe it works.” He hopped down from the sill and held his hand out to his new friend, who took it eagerly and with suppressed giggles they tiptoed out of the dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back, and sooner than I thought. I had a shitty day, so I decided not to work for uni and instead return to the cozy space that my fics have become for me.
> 
> I hope they are making my readers as happy as they are making me and you enjoy reading.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
